1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the upper substrate. A plurality of signal lines and a plurality of thin film transistor are formed on the display substrate.
To display an image on the LCD apparatus, a liquid crystal display panel generally uses a twisted nematic (TN) mode. To ensure a wide viewing angle, the liquid crystal display panel may operate in a different mode such as a plane to line switching (PLS) mode.
A liquid crystal display panel of a PLS mode forms a pixel electrode and a common electrode that is overlapped with the pixel electrode. An electric field applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to change the orientation of liquid crystal molecules to represent a gray scale.
A pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display panel of the PLS mode is electrically connected to a drain electrode via a contact hole. In a liquid crystal display panel having a low resolution, an organic layer is not exposed by the contact hole. However, in a liquid crystal display panel having a high resolution, an organic layer may be exposed by the contact hole for increasing an aperture ratio.
When the organic layer is exposed, a surface of the organic layer may be damaged in a process of forming a contact hole. The organic layer may become hydrophilic due to a damage on the surface of the organic layer, and thus H2O is absorbed to the surface of the organic layer. Resultantly, an active unfilled area (AUA) may be formed.